No Where to Hide for a lack of a better title
by Jamaican Insanity
Summary: This is a AU fic where there are no gundams, no sailor scouts and no war. Mina, Serena and Relena are the successful Randall sisters they are triplets and their friend Hotaru is an aspiring author. And the Gundam guys are the ones who catches their eye
1. Default Chapter

No Where to Hide (for a lack of a better title)  
By Insanity & WingZeroCus (Whitetieger)

This is a AU fic where there are no gundams, no sailor souts and no war. At least i don't plan on putting a war in the story.  
NB: This is just a trial run for this so please Read and Review.  


Characters

Millardo Randall - age 30  
Relena Randall (aka Lena) - age 24  
Mina Randall - age 24  
Serena Randall (aka Rena) - age 24  
Elizabeth Randall (aka Liz) - age 22  
Lucrezia Noin Randall - age 29

Hotaru Thomas - age 22  
Rei Hino Chang- age 24

Heero Yuy - age 27  
Quatre Winner - age 24  
Trowa Barton - age 26  
Duo Maxwell - age 25  
Wufei Chang - age 25

Darien Scott - age 28  
Mark Halminton - age 30  
Siliva Novnta - age 

Couples

Millardo & Noin  
Serena & Heero  
Mina & Quatre  
Hotaru & Duo  
Rei & Wufei  
Relena & Trowa

  
  



	2. CHAPTER 1 - Not you Again

No Where to Hide (for a lack of a better title)  
By Insanity & WingZeroCus (Whitetieger) 

No I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing (though if I did I would be a very happy girl). This is a AU fic where there are no gundams, no sailor scouts and no war. At least I don't plan on putting a war in the story. 

CHAPTER 1 - Not you Again

Serena walked into the room on the arm of the very handsome Mark Halminton, wondering why in the world she allowed Relena persuade her to go to his party with him, why not ask Mina, it is not like they didn't look alike. Bright Blue eyes, golden hair, and 5'5 the Randall sisters are known as the beauties of the Sank Kingdom. Mark Halminton one of the country's most eligible men, who walked with a air of confidence and power which was well deserved, the famed words that describe him is from rags to riches. Not to mention that he was drop dead gorgeous, all the women in the room wanted to be in her place, when she wanted to be somewhere else.

To Serena he was nothing but a hormone driven leech, she was utterly disgusted with him and if this was a normal situation she would have kicked him right to colony L1. But she made a promise to her sister, Relena, that she sit it out and act like her even it kills her, as long as Mark and Relena were not sleeping to together. Serena at the moment was dancing with her date and it was quite clear in her mind the Mark wanted her badly to the point that he was practically trying to undress her there in the ball room. There is no doubt the Mark thought that tonight was the night that he was going to take Relena Randall to bed tonight.

It was not helping the situation that the dress that she was wearing was so tight that she barely move much less breath and Mark was already crushing her to death.

"Mark darling," Serena said when the music stopped, "please can I get some thing cold to drink?" 

"Anything for you Relena." He said and then he walked away. Serena gave a sigh of relief and sat down in the small gilt sofa at their table, but this was short lived because he came back 30 seconds later with two glasses of champagne. She took a glass from him as graceful as she could, the last thing she wanted right now was alcohol, she thought as she slow sipped it.

Then Mark waved animatedly as he spotted a man making his towards them, a man with unruly brown hair and prussian blue eyes. "Glad to see that you made it." Mark said shaking the newcomers hand in welcome. " Miss Relena Randall, Heero Yuy, the genus behind the multi fasited Z.E.R.-0 security system. I believe you know each other." 

Stunned, her heart did somersaults under the extemly tight dress, she rose unsteadily to her feet and forced a smile as she met Heero's prussian eyes a foot above her own.

"I know Relena very well, Mark," Heero Yuy drawled after a long pause. He took her cold hands in his. "I remember this lady when she whore braces on her teeth and the only man in her life was a cat called Artmis (note: both artmis and luna belong to Serena)."

She snatched her hand away, and said in a cold tone "Heero, I had no idea that you were going to be here." Mark at that time was too busy kissing her neck and flonding her to notice the tone she used. Heero just raised an eyebrow at Mark's action and her tone of voice. 

"Really Relena after what happened the last time I saw you I though you would happy to see me." Heero said looking at her.

When he said that Mark head came up from Serena's neck and looked at Heero and Serena curiously "What happened the last time?" Mark asked.

"Nothing darling." Serena said nervously looking at Mark, then she shot a glare at Heero. "Heero is just upset about a prank that my sisters and I played on him when we younger."

"Ah! the Randall sisters." Mark said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at her. " I Still would like to meet your sisters." Serena went pale and Heero's eyes went cold when Mark said this. Mark took no notice of this and pulled Serena to him for a kiss, when none other but over protective bother walked into the room with his wife on his arm, while Heero cluched his hand in a fist, and the only thing that came to Serena's mind was.   
"OH! Shit!"


	3. Think Fast or... Die.

No Where to Hide (for a lack of a better title)  
By Insanity & WingZeroCus (Whitetieger)

**We **don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. (Sorry for forgetting to put in the disclaimer last time Wing, I won't forget again :) Honest !! ) 

**LAST TIME IN No Where to Hide (for a lack of a better title)  
**"Ah! the Randall sisters." Mark said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at her. " I Still would like to meet your sisters." Serena went pale and Heero's eyes went cold when Mark said this. Mark took no notice of this and pulled Serena to him for a kiss, when none other but over protective bother walked into the room with his wife on his arm, while Heero clutched his hand in a fist, and the only thing that came to Serena's mind was.   
"OH! Shit!" 

CHAPTER 2 - Think Fast or ...Die

**Meanwhile**  
Relena Randall sat in the hospital shaking with fear this was the third attempt on her life in the last 48 hours, and this was the first one that came so close to taking her life. Her younger sister, Mina, was right beside her holding her hand while her other sister, Serena, was at the party that she, Relena ('for those who are completely and utterly confused right about.....NOW') was to attend.

In the hospital or not Relena made sure that she was at the party even if it meant that her sister was going to go in her stead. She just hoped that Mark wouldn't do anything to upset Serena, the last thing she needed was Mark's body parts all over the Sank Kingdom.   


For some who didn't know the them very well it would be very hard to tell the Randall sisters apart:  
  
Relena was the oldest by 5 minutes, she was the glamorous super model who broke hearts where ever she went and she loved to be in the spotlight alone with her sister Mina.  
  
Mina the middle carefree sister, she was the fashion designer of the decade. The other heartbreaker of the family , Mina went thorough boyfriends like fish swim through water, but she would never sleep with them.  
  
And then there was Serena the youngest of the sisters. Serena was the one who loved to be in the shadows thus the nick name "Shadow Walker". She was also the tomboy of the family and true to her nature Serena was an accomplished marshal artist, the many men who thought that Serena was just a harmless, fragile little girl had a very rude awakening when they woke up in the hospital for various broken body parts.  
  
The only person that Relena know that could out match Serena, was Heero Yuy. The only guy that all the Randall sister had a crush, he was also the only person outside of the family who could tell the sisters apart just by looking in their eyes.  


Suddenly She and Mina heard a "OH! Shit!" through their link (you know the link between twins and triplets etc.), they sat up quickly, as they felt their sister panic. Relena's fear was forgotten as worry for youngest sister set in....  


*************************

**Back at the Party**  
Back at the Party  
Serena went into a state of panic, for four reasons. Namely:  
1) Mark was coming in for the kill (or kiss),   
2) Heero was out for blood (Mark's blood to be exact).   
3) She was going to be in the middle of a very bloody battle if she didn't do something soon, and  
4) Her bother is here (when he sees Mark, he is going to kill him mostly, then Relena and her sisters for pulling this stunt).

Serena did the first thing that came to her mind, something that she hasn't done in several years. She was going into a klutz attach  
  
At the same time Millyardo caught a glimpse of this at the corner of his eye. But before he could leave his wife's arm to beat Mark to a bloody pulp, someone in the background gave out a loud yell. "Hey!" the voice of Duo Maxwell filled the area of heero's scenic view. Fortunately this caught mark's attention and stopped anyone from doing damage to anyone or anything in the area {Darn}.

"Hey yah Heero!" interrupted Duo slinging his arm on Heero's shoulder. "Haven't seen yah in a long time."  
Ignoring Duo, Heero gave no reply. "Huh? Why's everybody so quiet?" Duo asked in his normal clueless ness. "Oh, hey there sweet cheeks." Duo said aiming his words towards Serena.

" I am not Re...Oops. I mean I will not tolerate such behavior from you Duo." opposed Serena in a disguised voice.  
Smiling Duo said "Well... I'm just pulling your leg. You know I'm just fooling around Relena"  
'As usual.' Heero and Serena thinking the same thing.  
"Hmm?... You seem to look a little different Relena." Duo said with a curious look.

Now panicking in her head, tiny little beads of sweat appeared on the surface of Serena's skin. Replying as serenely {No pun intended. It means calmly} as she could to Duo's remark. Serena asked, "How so do you mean Duo? Is it my dress?"  
'I hope this idiot doesn't shit this thing up. Oh please. Oh please. Oh please.' Serena thought praying while clinching her teeth.

"Naaah.... It's noth'n. Must be the lighting! " Duo said grinning.

Her sister's dress actually felt a little more comfortable while holding her breath. Until, she exhaled silently in a sigh of relief, once again making the dress feel like her upper body was in a hundred bear hugs. {Ouch! Can you feel it?}

Heero had picked up Serena's little slip, but wasn't too surprised as he had already sensed that she might not be Relena. Not fully convinced Heero was still going to beat the bloody heck out of Mark.  


That is it the chapter is now done. People please **REVIEW**.


	4. CHAPTER 3 Sere… eh “Relena's” more or le...

Nowhere to Hide (for a lack of a better title)  
By Insanity & WingZeroCus {Whitetiger}

**We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing****.**

**{"But we are saving up to buy"}**

**("Yah, I alrady have $50")**

**{"Jamaican or US dollars?"}**

**("Jamaican.")**

**{"So your basically saying that you have a dollar."}**

**("No I have $50")**

**WingZeroCus come over & hits Insanity in the head, with his hand.**

**{"Think duffus, do you really think they are really going to take Jamaican dollars from you."}**

**("Oh, Yeah")**

Please note that regular brackets **(**-**)** indicate the commentating done by "Insanity" and commentating done by WingZeroCus are indicated by **{**-**}. Thanks**

**LAST TIME IN No Where to Hide (for a lack of a better title)**  
Heero had picked up Serena's little slip, but wasn't too surprised as he had already sensed that she might not be Relena. Not fully convinced Heero was still going to beat the bloody heck out of Mark. **{Yep! He really is, but not yet.}**

CHAPTER 3- Sere… eh... "Relena's" more or less Escape

Serena looked in her brother's direction, only to see him setting up to move in her direction with a look of disapproval on his face. Luckily Noin held him back. She said to him, "Millyardo Randall! I you dear intrude on them I swear, no more special treatment after 10pm." He surrenders hesitantly to her with knowledge that if she got angry he'd be sleeping on the couch.

 Serena then looked at Heero's face which showed no emotion **(no surprise there)**, but his eyes were the only thing that give his deadly rage away and she knew any time Heero was angry the best thing to do was to run. But running was not an option here so she did the next best thing.

"Duo! Dance! Now!" Serena commanded as she dragged Duo onto the dance floor.

 "Sure Relena." Duo said quickly staggering behind. Then he yelled, "See yah later Heero!" as he disappears in the crowded dance floor with Serena leaving a stunned Mark and an incredibly pissed Heero.

Upon the dance floor Duo said, "Well now it looks like my new cologne's working tonight." Duo now bowing and smirking said, "Shall we dance Relena?"

With her hands clasped and looking around nervously for Millyardo, Serena paid no attention to what Duo had said, also apparently forgetting how tight the dress was.

"Huh?… Hello. Relena. I'm talking to you. Earth to Relena? Said Duo.

"Boy, she reminds me of Heero" he said to himself.

"Huh? What is it Duo?" Serena asked coming back to her senses. "Is something wrong?"

"Not really. Just that you apparently didn't hear me." Duo replied.

"Huh?" Duo said now puzzled. "Hello? Relena didn't you hear me?"

Serena was back at looking out for her brother.

"I can't believe it! She did it to me again!" exclaimed Duo.

"Ahhh… Forget it." Duo said turning around and walking to the food tables with his shoulders hunched and hand in the air.

Though Serena didn't pay any attention to Duo, strangely enough, she managed to swipe Duo's car keys from him. This was done during the time she lugged him through the crowd. **{We didn't say she wasn't skillful}**

Serena slips away from the crowded ballroom and heads down the elevator to the parking garage. The elevator music was quite pleasant, this helping her to relax. Now at garage L02 it had no one else in sight. It wasn't too hard to find Duo's car as it was the only car that was small, black and had a bumper sticker with the words "If you can read this, your in my ass."**( **J** )**

As she approached the vehicle, a tall, thin image appeared from the shadows. She hesitates and demanded nervously, "Who… who is that?"

 "I'm not as defenseless as you think!" she said reassuring herself.

"I already now that Serena" said Heero revealing himself.

"How did… I mean… You must be mistaken Heero. I'm Relena." Serena said trying hard to convince him.

"Don't waist your time trying to convince me. I've already figured out you and your sister's little scheme." He said. "Here. You forgot this." said Heero throwing the item to Serena.

"My purse! I forgot it on the table." she said embarrassed.

"Exactly. Neither Relena nor Mina ever forgets their purse. Only one of the Randall sisters would. You Serena." Accuses Heero.

With no other excuse at her disposal, Serena consents to Heero accusation. "Alright. Alright. So I'm not Relena. I'm only doing this to cover for her, ok!" Serena says arrogantly while twirling her index finders around each other.

"Besides, Non of us likes Mark anyways. It's only because our step-father told Relena to go out with him and… I lost at Rock-Paper-Scissors." Serena said, pauses and continues. "So now I have to wear this stupid dress and act as Relena. Uhhh…this dress is so darn tight and it's not even my colour." Whined Serena.

"Please promise me you won't tell anyone about this." Serena pleaded

Heero walks pass her and stopped about five feet away with his back towards her, turned his head, and said, "I don't like Mark either. And that dress looks good on you." Heero walks off leaving Serena stunned, puzzled and yet intrigued at his comment.

Again only a single thought appeared in Serena's mind, 'Wow!'

**Please tell me that you like. R&R.**


	5. CHAPTER 4 Recollections of An Instance B...

Nowhere to Hide (for a lack of a better title)  
  
By Insanity & WingZeroCus {Whitetiger}  
  
We don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
  
{Wait a minute! I thought we did!}  
  
(No we don't dumb ass. That's our dream.)  
  
{Dang! No wonder I still have only had $50 in my wallet.)  
  
(Really!? That's good!)  
  
{Why's that?}  
  
(Because we now have $100 to put towards the ownership of Gundam Wing)  
  
[WingZeroCus face vaults]  
  
Please note that regular brackets (-) indicate the commentating done by  
"Insanity" and commentating done by WingZeroCus are indicated by {-}.  
Thanks  
LAST TIME IN No Where to Hide (for a lack of a better title) "Please promise me you won't tell anyone about this." Serena pleaded  
  
Heero walks pass her and stopped about five feet away with his back towards her, turned his head, and said, "I don't like Mark either. And that dress looks good on you." Heero walks off leaving Serena stunned, puzzled and yet intrigued at his comment. Again only a single thought appeared in Serena's mind, 'Wow!'  
  
CHAPTER 4- Recollections of An Instance Before Before Serena enters Duo's car she unhooks the dress hook and brings the zip in the back of the dress to about halfway down her back. She quickly unlocks the car and gets in. Now on the road she heads towards the Randall Estate Mansion. She thinks back at the garage where Heero had made a most unexpected comment. "I don't like Mark either. And that dress looks good on you." Serena blushes a bright red. A ringing suddenly fills the car, apparently coming from her purse. A thought quickly formed in her head 'Heero?' she thought. She answers her sisters cell phone hurriedly only to be received by no other than. Duo. "HEY! What's the big idea steeling my car!?" He starts. "I worked long and hard to get that ride!" Serena replies saying, "I'm very sorry Duo, but I had a bit of an emergency." "Sure. Just like you Relena to come up with an excuse like that. But I thought this might happen. So I installed a little gadget that should stop the car anytime now." Said Duo being full of himself. "Sorry Duo. I already ripped it out. Apparently you didn't hide the wire properly. Bye." said Serena. Duo yells, "WHAT!? How did you.? Wait a minute! Your not Rele." *Beep* Serena abruptly ends the conversation, turns the cell phone off and continues her way towards the Mansion. She thinks back to the time before her father died. A single tear runs from her eye along her right cheek. "Father." She calls out under her breath.  
{Time Wizard! Time Runlet! TIME WARP!!!}  
(Shut-up!) It was the beginning of spring, about near the end of March. Serena and her sisters had applied to numerous prep schools throughout the continent and were accepted to the majority of them (no surprise there, them being rich and all). Mina and Relena had made the choice of attending the same institution, the Saint Gabriel University For Higher Learning. A choice most expected by there Mother and Father. Serena though had surprised them by accepting the offer given by the M.O.O.N Institute (Modern Okinawa Organisational National Institute). A Military Institute located in Okinawa, Japan. Her sisters had tried to talk her out of going, but Serena had decided it was time for a bit of change and also time to get away from having two other persons looking exactly like her. Her application had requested Self-defence Training, Electronic Theory and Practical, and Introduction to Systems. Her second year entailed Advance Combat, Electronic Applications and Advanced Systems. Her program choices were found to be unorthodox, but she said she was going to try something harder and new for a change. Her sisters and parents had doubts, but trusted that she would try her best. Serena got on a plane, which took her to Okinawa International Airport. She then took a taxi to the M.O.O.N Institute. There she would spend two and a half years. "That'll be $8.50," said the taxi driver. "$8.50.hmm.. Let's see," said Serena searching her purse, "I seem to only have $10.00." "That's alright, I gats change." Said the driver. Serena handed the money to the driver and waited for the change. Suddenly the driver grabbed the staring wheel and drive off. "Thaks for da tip girlly. Ha ha ha" the driver laughing like a maniac. Serena could only watch as the driver drove off, but when he reached the end of the road a loud "Boom!!!" was heard. The driver had crashed his car into another car coming the opposite way. "Why don't you watch where your going dumb ass!?!?!?!" said the angry driver. The taxi driver couldn't say a word because he was too dizzy to do so. "Serves him right!" Serena giggled. "Maybe next time he'll learn to give his customers change. But, I guess he'll need the $1.50 to repair the other driver's car" Serena entered through the gates of the M.O.O.N Institute. The grounds were well kept with no sign of dry patches or uneven hedging. Birds were chirping and the sound of water filled the air. The main walk path was long and made of semi-smooth stones lain almost perfectly. Along the path were tall trees that looked as if they held up the sky. In the middle was a round-a-bout with a large waterfall that sprung as high as the trees. At the end of the path were the steps to the main building. Serena approached the top of the stairs with caution. She entered the door only to be greeted by a huge long hallway. "Hello. How may I help you?" asked a kind voice. "My name is Serena Randal and I'm to enrol in your school." "Well it seems you've come to the right place. Let me just look you up on the computer." Said the lady, "Ahh. Yes here we are. Serena Randal, student #3LB-25R. Please sign here." Serena then signed the paper and handed it back to the lady. "Everything seems in order. Here is you room key and here is you student package. Your room is #283. It's located on the third floor of the right wing." The lady said pointing in the direction of Serena's room. "If you need any help or if you get lost, there are five phones on every floor. You can use them to get directions back down here. Do you have any questions?" Serena replied, "On every floor right?" "Yes, on every floor. And don't worry there are maps to and from your classes." stated the lady. "Oh. Ok, thank you." Said Serena not too sure of herself. She then walked towards the elevator and went to the third floor. Soon enough Serena reached her room and entered. The room was if she was at her own. The curtains matched the carpet and the carpet matched the walls. The only difference was that there were two beds. Serena noticed that one bed seemed already taken so logically she took the other. Her bed was beside the window, which over looked the front of the Institution. She could see as far as the nearby hills and all the trees. She even notices a small lake that had a few ducks in it. A slight flash then caught her attention. A car had pulled up at the main gate. A young girl about her age stepped out of the car. She was dressed in a purple blouse and a white skirt that stopped just above the knees. The hat she wore was wide and had a purple ribbon to match the blouse. "Who is that girl?" Serena pondered. 'Is she a new student? She dresses pretty good. I wonder if I'll get to know her?" The girl looked up at the building and saw Serena at the window. Serena quickly moved away seeing this. The girl then said, "This should be interesting."  
  
The end of chapter 4. Now I know I have been some kind delinquent, but I have been from a very bad case of writers block. So please forgive me. Anyway please read and review. 


End file.
